Zilla
by JohnTheRebelLeader
Summary: Based on the 1998 version of Godzilla, basically the perspective of Zilla as he crashes in New York City.


Crashing through ships out of shores,  
>this kind of activity has become quite a bore.<br>Although finding land for my own little ones is a chore  
>this will be an exciting journey, Nevermore.<p>

Through the oceans, thunders, and rain  
>I see a fisher running from me, in vain.<br>But what really transcends my pain  
>is the one pain that I cannot contain.<p>

Carrying a pile of transportation on my spikes,  
>my clamorous roar inflicts the behavior of the beings with fright,<br>as my first step on land becomes all strong and might,  
>so do my footsteps as my curiosity ignites.<p>

While stepping through the city, watching the miniature sized men  
>flee from my amazingly humongous height yet again<br>I leave a trail of destruction that would've scared everyone until the end.

-

Suddenly night arrives in time  
>smelling a scent that calls me to dinnertime.<p>

As I walk the streets, my feelings become relieved,  
>I haven't had much fresh food to eat out in the sea.<p>

But what really replenishes my confusion is a pile, not a dish,  
>but a pile that's really big with a bunch of fish.<p>

Munching through the tender taste of seafood  
>I suddenly feel a presence of those who begin to intrude<br>my personal space are those humans who wish to be rude.

Their missiles and silver pellets hit me, but I duck  
>as everything from my perspective becomes amuck.<br>I already knew that my desire for privacy would bring bad luck,  
>so I decide to flee from my air pursuers who cause havoc.<p>

Hiding behind a building, I stay all silent,  
>observing the three aircraft express poor movement.<br>Little do they know I have skills of a predator with plenty of improvement  
>taking down two of the spaceships leaving the last man standing to be self-reliant.<br>At last, I finish the last chopper that moves in a line so turbulent.

-

I pass through the buildings that remain untouched  
>my new found admiration of Central Park keeps me clutched<br>as the atmosphere in front of my eyes keeps me tough.

But alas, here come the same men who wish to get rid of me  
>I'm always the honey that attracts the hungry bees<br>without ages of hesitation, I let out a loud screech,  
>and alarmed as much, I flee once again as the military goes into a frenzy.<p>

I stomp and sprint with most of my strength applied to dashing  
>across the flames, iron, and weaponry that keeps barking<br>I have no choice but to find a bridge to start leaping  
>finally reaching underwater, and still living.<p>

-

Who lives inside of the shadows under the sea?  
>Not shark, fish, or even prairies,<br>no one but me, as a 60-85 meter beast.

I sense a new type of transportation that has located my position,  
>and here comes the battle stations of all seamen,<br>ready to lock on and fire at will with their cannons,  
>but what leaves me hectic and calm is my aggression<br>as I dodge the first two torpedoes I wish I obtained in my possession.

Eliminating the first submarine  
>I desperately try to escape before the humans clean,<br>Clean their planet of the beast, of this destructive machine.

But the last thing I feel is a hardened impact,  
>and I have zero time to react<br>as the missiles send me back on track,  
>a railroad track to the Hell of sidetrack.<p>

-

I awake to the fiery but devastating outbursts of flames  
>where I let out a roar that signals I have returned instead of exclaims.<p>

However, I am touched with a waterfall of sadness  
>as I descend my head to smell my babies who only remain breathless,<br>despite my efforts to revive them remain a failure so cankerous.

I look down to see four humans of a different kind,  
>revealing that the whole time my sight wasn't blind,<br>one of them responds that I appear angry, that's headlined-

And with a feeling of rage and vengeance  
>my feelings of hunting down my prey with plenty of bliss<br>I suddenly, huff, puff, hiss  
>and finally release!<p>

Pursuing the humans who are in a yellow taxi,  
>the driver must be like a monkey without a banana who's angry.<br>There's only a part of me that feels extremely chunky  
>I finally have something else warm to feast on like cookies.<p>

Chasing them throughout the city,  
>I slip on the road one time from feeling dizzy<br>and like a bottle of liquid erupting, I get up and become fizzy,  
>as fizzy as a being attracted to ruby.<p>

-

After an unsuccessful attempt to trap them in a tunnel,  
>I have a plan that can make the individuals responsible<br>for death of my younglings have a decline so fatal,  
>I finally catch them in my jaws as I emerge triumphal.<p>

However, a jolt in my teeth is caused from a thousand stings  
>that make my large knife teeth start burning.<p>

Releasing the vehicle from my mouth  
>I jump on the bridge and chase them up north,<br>Henceforth, I will do whatever it takes to step up my endurance  
>to obtain more brilliance.<p>

After many leaps and lands,  
>I get trapped in the cables that keep me down like quicksand<br>as I retort with a roar, "_This is not the end!"_

The last thing I feel on my sides  
>is a group of fast speed flights<br>who fire rockets like a mob of angry brides  
>I screech in pain as I helplessly cried.<p>

Another set of shells hit me like waves  
>until I take one last view of the city before I lie my head on my grave<br>and exchange a change of heart glance with a man so brave  
>as I slowly feel the world around me fade...<p> 


End file.
